


Life Is Pain: an emo story

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you can reach the end of the rope a hundred times, but once is enough to change your life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Pain: an emo story

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this story is pure nonsense brought to you by a brain turned into bubbles by hormones - not the good ones.

Dan stared at the drops of blood, being washed away by the water. He could hear harry laughing with Louis in the living room. What’s the point? Why is he even trying when he already knows the answer? He couldn't change what was already done. He couldn't even wash away the blood. He flushed again. His back hurt. Everyone thought harry was this little fairy angle. That’s what Dan had thought too. Before you knew him, you loved him. He could hear harry talking on the phone. “Dan? He’s stuck in the bathroom again. Nah he’s fine. Sure I’ll come. Wouldn't miss it for the world” he could almost see Harry’s teasing little grin. No. No. Men don’t cry Dan. That's what his dad always said. He wouldn't cry. Not even when it felt like someone was squeezing their insides to leach out all the life. Three month. That’s all it took for his paradise to turn into hell. For Harry’s little monsters to find their way through.  And now he was swelling and panting with pain. What is he even living for? What’s the purpose? Wait, he already covered that in “what’s the point?” part. Why is he so stupid? He couldn't hold it back anymore. It was like trying to hold back the sea with a pile. He broke down right there, sobbing behind the security of his fringe. He could hear Harry’s rapid footsteps, closing in on him, screaming like a mad man. “Ah baby calm down. No need to scream like that! It’s only for a few months. Girls go through this all the time! Well except when their pregnant. But _you_ only have to go through it when you’re pregnant!” Harry was beaming at him with his deranged smile, showing his more expensive dental work. “We’ll be late for Louis’s bachelor party. It’s just a little blood! It can’t be that bad!” Dan couldn't take it anymore. He threw the toilet paper at him. The used one. Harry just dodged like a true teenage pop star. ”C'mon baby! c'mon, c'mon and dance with me baby! YEAAAAH…” as Dan watched his fiance dance away; He knew what he had to do. He picked up the razor, making the tiniest little cut. He would show the son of a bitch how a condom really worked.


End file.
